


Reluctant Bodyguard

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: Sans is surprised with a trick assignment in the human city. Stuck there, he has no choice but to do his job...but what happens when he falls in love with the person he is supposed to protect?





	1. Sans

New Home City, a place where monsters could roam the streets freely. Humans were normally not allowed, unless already having permission to be in this part of town. The border was littered with signs and even one of those fences you often saw at prisons. The kind with barbed wire on top. Ridiculous. Sighing, the male looking up at the spirals of sharp wire brought his attention forward. Besides the fence there was a stretch of road and a tunnel, once through that tunnel, it was the human city. Drumming his fingers on the wheel of his transportation, the male wondered if the boss was crazy. 

Sending a monster to human territory was not a common practice, but when the leader told you it was important, you better as hell follow orders. Good thing he had the right paperwork, or he might be shot at. His white eyelights went to a package on the seat next to him. It was his job to make sure that the right person got that package. “...” he sighed again. Being treated like some sort of lackey...he had more standing than that within the mob community for sure. In fact everyone knew all three of the Gaster brothers. 

Gaster; oldest brother and hit man. Papyrus; youngest and the best sniper around. Then him; Sans, the one shrouded in mystery and trusted with all the secrets that the boss held. Sans looked forward, then adjusted the pass on his dashboard. It should provide him with safe entrance into the city beyond the tunnel...but you could never tell how the humans would react to a monster coming to their turf. A clatter brought his attention back to the fence around their home. The gate was opening, allowing his car to pass through. “‘bout time…” he muttered before getting the car to move. 

Honestly, what took so long? Surely the boss had told the gate guards that a car was passing through. Sans noticed but ignored the dog trying to get the gate to close again once his car was out of the way. Seemed the gears were sticking together or something...not really his problem. Alphys would have a look at it, once she got any free time from the attention hog of a robot she had built. Rolling his eyelights, he entered the tunnel and let the lights guide him through. That robot had almost taken over all of the Hotlands district. Fancy buildings on property that he somehow easily paid for. Where exactly did a robot get that kind of cash anyways?

“...probably stole it” he said under his breath, and tensed as the exit of the tunnel came in view. Well, moment of truth. The sun almost blinded him as he left the tunnel and slowed the car down. This was his first time to the human city, and he couldn’t say he wasn’t impressed. They only had one of those booths with the new fangled bar that could go up and down with a push of a button. No prison like fences to be seen. Figured. They felt safe….as long as monsters kept to their end of the tunnel. Slowing his car down to a crawl, he couldn’t help but feel out of place as he reached the booth, the grill of his car almost kissing the bar. His eyelights went to the human in charge of the bar, and saw a pale wide eyed male.

Great. The human moved and went around his car, tapping it with a baton as he made a circle around. Sans sat still, eyelights contracting slightly as the taps rang out. This was a pretty nice car, even if it was a older model. If that bulk of flesh put one dent in it… Sans gripped at the wheel, mentally telling himself to keep cool. He was here on business, not to start some sort of scuffle with humans. That would be bad for both sides. The human paused as he saw the pass, his wide eyes somehow growing wider, then he rushed to the booth and pressed the button. Sans let his car idle for a few moments after the bar was raised and he looked to the human again. 

Interesting….the pass made the man nervous. Why? Sans gave a grunt and looked forward, letting his car move once again. From here he had to follow the directions that boss had given him. Outloud, never wrote anything down. Sans was trusted enough to remember, but not repeat. Buildings passed, and if he had the time to oogle he would. Maybe he could do some sight seeing later. Right now he had to finish his job, then he could entertain himself a bit. Slowing his car again, he reached the final street. Soon enough he spotted the destination, parked, and grabbed the package. 

Taking in a deep breath, he stepped out of the car. His eye lights scanned the area and then he moved, closing the car door behind him and walking around the front. He gave the hood a pat, then went to the door. Sans looked up to the sign ‘The Laughing Skull’. Pfft. Boss had a sense of humor after all. Chuckling, the skeleton monster entered the bar. Silence fell after the door swung closed, and Sans could feel all eyes on him. Christ...you could hear a pin drop in this place now. 

Sans gripped at the package and looked around, expression calm. Just treat them like everyone else. They won’t have to see him for long if this meeting went down good. Catching sight of his target...or rather the person he was meeting, he walked forward. His steps were the only sound, and he steeled his face so none of these men knew that he was nervous. He was almost to the table “yeesh, silent as a grave in this dig” he heard himself say as he reached a chair at the table. It was across from the man he was meeting….and that’s when he heard it. 

A chuckle, breaking the silence better than a mirror shattering. His eye lights moved, trying to see the source. Only to find that the guy he was meeting was the one trying not to laugh more. Relaxing only slightly, Sans sat in his seat and then more sound started to flow around them. The other humans brought out of their shock and talking to each other quietly, though it was pretty obvious what they were talking about. 

Sans ignored them in favor for the guy he was supposed to talk to. The package went to his lap, his hand laying on it in a casual manner. It wouldn’t leave his person until he was absolutely sure this man was the one to give it to. Though his boss had described his target, Sans didn’t trust humans as far as he could throw them. So, though this man fit how the boss said he should look, Sans wouldn’t hand over the goods just yet. His eye lights went over the other, who was still holding back more chuckles. 

Sandy blonde hair, deep blue eyes that matched Sans’s suit. Black vest with a white collared shirt underneath. A black suit jacket was on the back of the chair, and the human had black pants and shoes on. Sans felt a frown tug at his teeth, it wasn’t normal for folk to choose black by choice. The skeleton studied the man’s face, and state of clothing a little more. The man’s hair was messy...like he hadn’t combed it, and his clothes were wrinkled. The suit looked old...so this guy likely had money at one point, but not any more. The chuckles had left small creases at the edges of the man’s eyes, and a smile on his not bad looking face. Sans drummed his fingers on the package.

“didn’ mean ta tickle your funny bone” he said, ready to get this whole business done with. He didn’t like being in a room full of folk talking about him. “i’m sans, sans the skeleton” he held out his other hand...the one not on the package. “you’re a human? hilarious” so weak looking...and monsters said that they were strong? Yea right...Sans could probably kill this guy without breaking a sweat. A mid level voice broke Sans’ thoughts “Derek, nice to meet you Sans” then a warm hand took his….only for a farting sound to break out, a silence falling again and a smile forming on Sans’ face. 

Derek was frozen, eyes wide in surprise and then Sans chuckled. He moved his hand, showing a spent whoopie cushion there “that’s always funny” Silence, then Derek started laughing. Not the chuckles from before, but a hearty laughter that filled the room. Sans lowered his hand and stared at the human as the giddy sound continued. Derek holding his sides and showing only pure joy on his face. This guy was really a mob contact? Sans moved his free hand to his side, where a gun was strapped. The skeleton flinched as Derek pounded the table, now wheezing from laughing too much.

It was like he hadn’t laughed in a really really long time…. Sans slid his hand from his gun “heh, guess it was funnier than i thought….” he sat normally in his seat, and let Derek calm down, and the hushed voices to fill the room again before he went back to business. Sans wanted out of here after all, and though it was fun to get Derek laughing, he needed to finish what he was here for. “....so, do you like golden flower tea?” it was a code phrase, not really what he would’ve picked, but hey, he didn’t call the shots. 

Derek grew serious “It’s my favorite, especially with some honey” well...that was the correct answer. Sans moved, sliding the package towards Derek. The human took it, and opened it, looking through the contents with a neutral expression. Now that was the face of a normal mob contact. Sans still didn’t fully relax though, still aware of some watchful glances coming his way. Derek raised a brow and then pulled out a few papers from the package. The human looked through them as he laid the package on his own lap. 

Sans drummed his fingers on the table, waiting for the sign that Derek was satisfied. Then he could part ways, and maybe see some of the city before heading home. Papyrus would have dinner ready, some fresh spaghetti….and Gaster might make some dessert if he was in a good mood. Sans was lucky to live with them...he couldn’t even cook noodles without burning them. His thoughts of home were broken when Derek spoke again “You don’t know what’s in here...do you?”

It didn’t sound suspicious...anyone could have seen that the package hadn’t been tampered with. There was a tone of sympathy to it that caught all of Sans’ attention “course not” his boss had only told him to deliver it…. A odd look came to Derek’s face, then the human got up “I see...well, I’d say the message was delivered safely.” Sans got up as well, feeling released from this place at last. He headed for the door, the human following...after getting his jacket. Sans was actively aware of the human's presence behind him. They both left the bar and Sans started for his car….”Wait.”

Sans froze, his hand wandering to his gun again. Shit...please...anything but being killed after doing a job. “Is this your first time to the city? I can show you some good sights.” Derek said….and Sans turned to look to the human. The man was the perfect picture of relaxation, his jacket over a arm, the package hidden from view. Just a normal guy, talking to a skeleton. Sans blinked and then frowned. It was hard to read this guy….it made him nervous. Sans then thought about the offer. 

He didn’t really know Derek well enough to trust him….but he might get lost in the city if he tried by himself. Sighing he moved, giving a shrug as his hands went to his pants pockets. “sure, why not” Derek gave a smile in return “You got a car right? Let’s take that” Derek said, and Sans nodded. That made sense after all, his pass for being here was in the car...so he would have to get it if they wanted to go in a different car. Sans started for his car again, seeming relaxed...but he was actually tense. He was in a strange city, with a stranger he had just met, about to be in a car with that stranger. 

Sans didn’t like it. Getting behind the wheel, he gripped at the wheel as Derek entered. “....” he glanced to the human male as the other got comfortable, the jacket went to the ground, along with the package. Then Derek tucked a paper into his pocket, and buckled in. Sans sighed and started the car “where to?” he asked as he pulled away from his parking spot. “Well, there are a ton of spots to go….a skeleton” Sans hit the breaks and looked to the human soon after with wide eye sockets. Was….that had been a pun! Derek looked back, his expression nervous. “Uh...sorry, kinda slipped out….we can go to….well anywhere you wanted”

Sans blinked, then looked forward again. He let up on the brake and pressed down on the gas. Slowly they moved as his mind processed the last few moments. Sans loved puns, but hadn’t really expected one to come from the human like that. Though, seeing how much he had laughed in the bar… Made sense. Sans sighed “nah, it was fine. surprised me was all” silence fell and Sans could hear a slight ticking. Maybe Derek’s pocket watch. “i also don’t care where we go...just wanted to see some sights before heading back….” still silence, Sans just drove straight, not sure what else to say.

“You really don’t know….” Derek finally said, then before Sans could ask what the human meant another comment “Turn right here...there’s a park nearby.” Sans did as directed, catching sight of the park as he got his car into a free spot. Derek unbuckled and left the car, Sans watched then followed. This man knew something, and Sans felt he needed to know too. The human walked to a tree, then faced him. “...look I didn’t ask for this, and judging by how you’ve talked and acted...well it’s clear you were kept out of the loop.” Derek said, then took that paper out of his pocket. The man handed it over “I think this is for you...I can’t read it.” Sans took it, recognizing the Wingdings. It was a note from Gaster, and he read it over with a frown quickly. Then he read it again, feeling anger building up. 

The note read like this: Sans, this man that you are to give the package to. He is of more importance than he seems. Both the boss and I agree that he needs protection. Who better to protect him than you? The proper paperwork to make you his body guard is with the other things that he needed from us in the package. Please take them to the proper officials as soon as you can. I already told Papyrus of this plan as well, and wrote this note instead of telling you. I know how you are...you would not go if I simply asked. Don’t try to return, the pass in your car is for only one way. -Gaster

Sans balled up the paper, feeling his magic raging. It was just like his brother to pull a trick like this! It was also like the boss to do something like this. Fuck! If it was true that the pass was like that, then he wouldn’t get back home. He was stuck here like a damn babysitter. Sans tossed the paper to the ground in frustration and then stormed away from the human towards his car. Sans would NOT be a babysitter of some human! They should have asked! They should have picked anyone else. Sans entered his car and grabbed the pass, looking it over.

He hadn’t really looked it over before leaving his home. Now that he was inspecting all the symbols and the main stamp, he could tell that it was indeed for only entering the city. Not leaving. He was stuck here. If he tried to leave he would be arrested and the man he was supposed to ‘guard’ would be contacted to pick him up. Sans slammed his fist on the wheel, the car letting out a sharp honk. He tossed the pass back to the dashboard, then leaned back into his seat with a sigh. Silence surrounded him...Derek hadn’t followed him. If he looked to his right, he could see the human standing in the park. 

Sans closed his eyes and rubbed his hands down his face. This was fucking great. If he was stuck here, he would need that paperwork….it would allow him to walk the city like a free man. The reality was that he was a prisoner here, and Derek was his shackles. Sighing Sans got out of the car and made his way back to Derek. It wasn’t the man’s fault that Sans was stuck here. Had said himself that he hadn’t asked for this. Sans could tell that at least that much was true...plus the human had let him know what was going on...more than most would do in this same situation. 

The monster made it back, noting that the ball of paper was gone from the ground. Derek had probably tossed it...didn’t matter. Sans met the other’s gaze, that deep blue gaze meeting his own white lights. Sans was stuck here...but in that moment, Derek was the one who looked caged. “welp, guess i’m your bodyguard now...we should get those papers sorted.” Sans said more calmly than he felt. It was what he was good at. Pretending things were fine. Pretending it was all normal. Wearing his mask. Derek gave a nod, and they went back to the car again together.   
\---

Getting the paperwork settled took longer than Sans would have liked. The humans taking care of it had to interview him, and check his gun, and test his magic. Sans held back, knowing it would be stupid to let everything out. Then his phone was checked, and his clothes….they did a full on strip search, getting him down to his skivvies. It was embarrassing and infuriating to be bared boned in front of these humans. They took photos of him in this state, and then let him dress. Derek watched it all with that neutral expression.

Sans got his clothes on as fast as he could, gaining a small look of curiosity from his new assignment. Once dressed, a few more pictures were taken of him by a height chart, then they let him ‘relax’ in a waiting room with his human charge. Now the two just had to wait for them to make the badge that Sans would have to wear to be around others. Otherwise he would just end up in jail, and god only knew what would happen to him there. Sans crossed his arms as they waited, itching to have his gun back. He felt more exposed without it then he did almost fully naked. 

“So….you feel the same way naked that humans do?” the voice broke his brooding mood enough to look to Derek. “what?” he asked, feeling stressed out. “Well...when you were getting dressed, you did it quickly. Humans do the same thing, usually because they are embarrassed or don’t like not being dressed” Derek said, looking to him. Sans just stared for a few seconds, then looked forward. Yea...that pretty much summed it up. “...guess so” he finally said, and then looked towards the door that his gun was behind. 

“i’ll feel even better with my gun back” he stated out loud, not even sure why he did. Derek made some sort of sound, then silence fell between them again. It took another hour for him to get his gun back, and they showed him how to place the badge on his person. It had to be in a spot where it was always seen, so if he removed his jacket, it needed to go on his vest. Sans showed that he understood and soon him and his charge were out of that building. The sun was starting to set already, and Sans felt hunger tug at his stomach. The last meal he ate was breakfast, and he had skipped lunch to come to the city.

Sans waited for Derek, then they went to his car. Sans drove, following the directions to the humans living space. It was a small house, that looked nondescript on the outside. Sans parked in the garage, making sure the car was secure in the side building before heading into the house first. He checked all the rooms for any danger, then let Derek in, who looked amused. “You don’t have to do that...this building is secure.” the human claimed. Sans just frowned, taking off his hat and hanging it up “it’s secure if i say it is.” he would not half ass a job from the boss after all. Derek only shrugged and headed to his bedroom. 

Sans got as comfortable as he dared before moving a chair in front of the bedroom door and sitting there. He would stay there the whole night, and likely not get any sleep either. As he kept watch, he tried to figure out what was really going on. The boss wouldn’t give him this sort of job normally, so something must be going on that he didn’t know about. A fine feat, seeing as Sans was supposed to know everything...or….almost everything. Even the boss had secrets that the skeleton didn’t know about. Sighing Sans crossed his arms, ready to stay up the whole night and watch over his new human charge.


	2. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mention of suicide and masturbation  
> I didn't do any writing yesterday, since it was my bday

The city was smaugy and claustrophobic. He wanted to be free of it, wanted a way out. It had taken months to find out that monsters could help him with that. By then he was considered a somewhat valuable member of his mob group. Everyone trusted him, and he delivered goods for his boss all the time. Which was good for his income, and he finally saved enough to pay for his freedom. It was a progress though, and he had to meet with a monster to start it. The leader of the monsters had given him a code phrase involving tea. Strange, but not the worst code words that had made it out of his mouth.

Derek didn’t want to meet in such a public place….a bar of all places, but if it meant he got what he wanted...then a bar it was. Derek arrived there way too early, ordering some whiskey to settle his nerves a bit. Drinking was a bad habit, and one he wanted to knock off...but today his nerves were really strained. Time seemed to pass slowly as he waited, his eyes going to the door each time it opened. Soon he stopped looking. Until the bar fell silent of course. It was so silent he could hear his watch ticking the moments away. 

Derek lifted his gaze to the door and felt like time stopped. He had known it would be a monster, and that monsters didn’t look like humans. What he had not known was that it would be a skeleton. A legitimate, walking, breathing skeleton. Wait...breathing? Derek blinked, but it wasn’t an illusion. The chest of the male that had entered was moving just like any humans did. The signs of air going in and out. Strange. Then white lights amidst a void of black met him and he felt his back stiffen. 

The monster was walking towards him now, a stride that spoke of confidence and power. Derek had more than enough time to drink in the other male’s visage as he approached. The skeleton was wearing a nice suit of a deep blue color. With a hat and tie and black shoes. So he had money, and was probably of a high standing within whatever group he worked for in the monster city of New Hope. Then the skeleton broke the silence with a deep voice “yeesh, silent as a grave in this dig” 

Derek couldn’t stop the chuckle from escaping. Maybe because the bar was called The Laughing Skull, or maybe because a god damn skeleton had said it. Derek did his best to gain control as the other male looked around before sitting across from him. Control took a bit, but he finally did it. He met the gaze of the other, who soon introduced himself as Sans, after apologizing for his unintended joke. Derek shook the monster’s hand….only for the unique sound of a whoopie cushion to fill the room. At first surprise washed over him, then he felt laughter bubble up….and then it released. He couldn’t control it, it was such a practical prank, and a creature made of bones had pulled it on him. 

That monsters had any sense of humor was a surprise. Soon he calmed from that and got his package from Sans. It was the start, some money and paperwork….some which made him raise an eyebrow. He pulled it out...it was the forms that were needed for a monster to legally stay in the human city. A note for him, saying that Sans would act as his bodyguard until he could safely leave the city...and what looked like a note for the monster in question. Or so Derek assumed...since he couldn’t read it. Derek looked to Sans, who was tense now...or maybe he had been tense the whole time and Derek hadn’t noticed.

“You don’t know what’s in here...do you?”Derek asked, knowing that Sans hadn’t tampered with the package. Sans looked to him with full attention “course not” Derek felt sadness for Sans. The other monster didn’t even know he was stuck here yet. Derek got out of his seat “I see...well, I’d say the message was delivered safely.” he said, wanting out of this bar now. He had to let Sans know...instead of the monster finding out when he tried to leave. So once they were out of the bar Derek offered to show Sans some sights. When Sans talked of going back home, Derek knew that he had to tell the news sooner rather than later.

A park was close by and Derek told Sans to go there. Once outside, he gave Sans the note and watched at the skeleton grew angry. It was actually….frightening...seeing the skeletons face show such fury. Derek felt his heart race as the skeleton stormed off, and he threw out the tossed note to calm himself. Sans wouldn’t hurt him….right? It wasn’t his idea to have a bodyguard, he hadn’t asked for one. Derek stayed where he was until Sans came back, looking a bit calmer. Then they left to get Sans registered for his new duty.

In the building for monster registration, Derek started to feel his own anger. Sans was put through more than any human would put up with. Interviews and inspections, his gun was taken away and Derek was forced to stay present. Then the monster had to strip, showing off bare bones in front of other humans that likely hated the skeleton. Derek couldn’t help but stare, the bare ivory was not completely perfect. Sans had more than one battle scar, and a tattoo...how did a skeleton even get one of those? It looked like a mob tattoo for sure, though he didn’t know the meaning of it. 

Inside Sans’ chest was a white upside down heart, and Derek so desperately wanted to protect it for some reason. When Sans was asked what it was, he just said “it’s my soul” and left it at that. It was then that Derek noticed that Sans was very uncomfortable with this whole situation. Derek couldn’t really blame the monster. When Sans was finally allowed to get dressed again, he did so quickly. Derek was a little sad to not see those bones anymore…..wait what? Derek formed a neutral expression at the thought.

Why...would he want to continue to see Sans in such an embarrassing state? Was there….a slight curiosity behind that thought. Like...how they would feel under his touch. If Sans would blush or not, and if he could--- Derek closed his eyes. No. He was not falling for a monster he had just met. He would keep those thoughts to himself...not even that. Lock them deep away, so that no one would know about them.

Derek opened his eyes, and him and Sans were directed to a waiting room. Sans was definitely on edge, and Derek had tried without success to calm the monster with idle conversation. Once he got his gun back, Sans seemed a lot less tense. It was strange...Sans had shown that he could use magic, but felt more comfortable with a gun. Derek didn’t really ask why. It must be a monster thing. Once finally free from that building Derek guided Sans to his home. It wasn’t much, but it was his.

Sans checked the house over, and Derek had to smile. His house was safe enough, but it was nice to know the monster was taking his new job seriously, despite being forced to do it. How admirable….the perfect quality for a man. Derek escaped to his room before his mind got away with his heart. He heard more than saw Sans station himself outside of his room. Derek got changed and lay on his bed. He didn’t sleep though, he stared at the ceiling, the events of the day since Sans swirling in his brain. 

So far he had learned that Sans didn’t trust anyone, but was still confident enough when he had his gun at his side. The skeleton was good at directions, and was blunt when it came to answering questions. Sans had been hurt….Derek wasn’t sure on how, but the scars were pretty old. So maybe when he was less experienced he had gotten hit somehow. Just thinking of Sans getting hurt made his heart hurt. Fuck.

Sans liked jokes, the whoopie cushion spoke to that. Though the skeleton hadn’t really laughed yet….just a low and short chuckle that seemed to hold only a little bit of mirth. His smile….it was hard to tell if it was just natural….or something that was forced. It was more rare than the skeletons frown. Derek wanted to see the smile more. A warmth washed over him, and he felt his body respond to his thoughts. God...he was horrible. Here he was, falling for the guy who was supposed to protect him.

Derek closed his eyes, and he could see Sans’ bare bones. Head round and smooth, with two oval like eyes and a triangle gap for a nose. Neck, collarbone and ribcage, a scattering of scars on those curved ribs. How would those feel different next to the perfect bone? Derek squirmed in his bed, feeling a rising need between his legs. Shit. He opened his eyes and looked to see a erection. It wasn’t the first time he had been aroused by another man, but it was the first time the need felt so strong. 

Derek should take care of it...but the man he was thinking about was right outside, and would surely hear…. His cock twitched and he moved to muffle a groan. Yup, it was bad, and would only feel worse if he left it as it was. Derek glanced to the door then muffled himself before moving a hand to his member. The fleshy member twitched as he touched it, and a shock went up his spine. He closed his eyes and pictured boney but yet warm fingers wrapped around him. “Mmmmmng…..” oh god, just thinking about it felt good. Slowly he started moving his hand. His body jerked in response, back arching slightly and a muffled moan coming out. 

Faster, the feel of bare ribs against his chest….a tooth filled kiss? His hips began moving to meet his pumping hand, his breath turning to panting. Derek felt a shiver of pleasure as he pictured Sans rubbing whatever may be at his hips against him. Felt his heart pulse faster as he imagined Sans entering him, and pumping inside him until he…. Derek arched again as he released with a muffled yell. White spraying his hand and getting on his sheets. His body relaxed, as he made a few more pumps before letting himself go limp.

God...that was….fuck. Derek lay there for a minute or two before getting up and removing his sheets. He would need to wash them in the morning. No way he could sneak them past Sans right now. He needed to clean himself too, luckily a bathroom was connected to his bedroom. Not caring if Sans found it odd to take a shower in the middle of the night, he did so. The water washed over him and he sighed to himself. He should have control over those kind of thoughts by now. Derek knew that they were wrong...he had been told so all his life. After all...whoever heard of a gay mobster?

Derek lay his forehead against the wall of his shower….he would need to bury his feelings for Sans deep down. He had done it before, he could do it again. Besides, there was no way Sans would want a mid level mobster like him. Sans was probably straight. Sans was…. A loud knock at his bathroom door had him jerking away from the wall and his thoughts. “Y-yes?” he called out, turning off the water and getting his towel. “.....” a palpable silence came from the other side, causing him to sigh softly. “Sans, did you need something?” he asked as he started to dry.

It had to be the skeleton, no one else was in his house. “...just checkin’ on you….you been in there a while” Derek let these words process silently. Had Sans been...worried? Why? “Just….needed to relax in the water you know? Makes it feel like a weight is being washed away...makes me less tense.” he started dressing in his fresh pajamas. “less tense?” Sans questioned, as if this was a new concept. Derek went to the door and opened it, the skeleton jerking away from the opening and a hand going to his gun.

Derek quickly noted that Sans no longer had his jacket on, the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt under his vest rolled to his elbows. The badge granting him freedom was on his vest. Derek tried his best not to notice that Sans’ tie was gone as well, the top two buttons of his formal shirt unbuttoned and showing bone. Shit, that was exactly noticing. Looking up instead, he met the cautious gaze that Sans wore most of the time.

“Yes, less tense...thought it would help me sleep.” Derek explained and headed towards his bed. He busied himself putting fresh sheets on it, feeling Sans watching him. Once the sheets were ready he climbed back into bed, but sat in it instead of laying down. Sans was still there, staring at him...and from this perspective, Derek could see the round shape that made up Sans’ stomach. ….had that been there the whole time? Wow...the mobster skeleton had a bit of pudge. Not that Derek minded that….no! He shook his head and looked to his lap. Bad thoughts, push them away, bury them deep. No room for such things right now. Derek heard Sans move, heading to the door.

“Hey Sans….?” Derek asked, looking to Sans, whose back was facing him right now. “What does your tattoo mean...I saw it earlier, but it wasn’t like the ones I’ve seen before.” he finished, hoping it could pass as normal curiosity. Sans moved his head...just his head to look at him, and he was relieved to see that it had a normal turning angle. “....it means i’m the judge….second in command, the first bein’ the boss” Sans answered, and Derek knew it was the truth. A shiver went through him. Second in command?! They had made their best fighter under their boss his bodyguard? Why?? Seemed like some sort of trick or punishment.

Derek felt sick and looked away. Christ, he wasn’t worth them losing one of their best...even if it was for a short time. “...wow, that’s uh….good” it didn’t feel good, it felt wrong. Derek lay and made sure he was on his side, facing away from Sans. He closed his eyes when he heard the monster move, not out of the room but towards his bed. After a few moments of his heart pounding anxiously, he felt a bony hand on his forehead and did his best not to flinch. A few seconds….just him laying there, and Sans touching his head.

Then Sans broke the silence “...no fever...huh” the hand withdrew, and Derek felt like laughing and crying. Sans was so worried that he was checking his temperature...had it been some sort of impulse? “i know you're not asleep derek” Sans stated next, but Derek stayed as he was, heart pounding faster at the sound of his name in Sans’ voice. This monster was making it real hard on him not to feel anything. “...you're so pale, you sure you feel okay?” Sans asked, and he sounded concerned. Derek peeked at the voice and saw a look of concern to match. Huh…. 

Derek opened his eyes “....no….I feel awful. I didn’t even ask for a guard and here you are...the second in command of a monster mob watching over little old me” he looked away and sighed. “I’m not worth that much trouble….I just want to be free of this city and….of my current lifestyle” he fell silent. It was hard to admit he didn’t want to be in the mob anymore. Especially to another mobster….even if he wasn’t part of the same mob. The sound of cloth was all he head for a moment, and then a added weight to his bed. Derek looked to see Sans sitting on the edge, then Derek looked away again.

Silence fell for a bit before Sans spoke up again “well, now that i know that...it makes sense why they picked me.” Derek heard a heavy sigh, one that didn’t seem like it could come from this cautious monster. “i guess you could say that helpin’ folk is one of my specialties...helped a few of my own kind get outta the work we do. never helped a human before...but i guess i don’t mind it any” Derek just stayed silent, feeling like he had no words. Sans helped...monsters leave the mob? Why was he telling Derek that?? Derek just lay there, his heart the only thing he heard for a while again.  
Derek felt the weight shift a little, but Sans was still on his bed. It was like the monster had moved a little “you don’ gotta worry none about it. all right? i will do my job, and you will get free...guessin’ my boss is gonna help ya with that” Sans said, and this time the weight did leave. “welp...gonna let you rest, and like i said, don’ worry any. i don’ mind helpin’ ya get your chance outta the job you got.” then he was walking away, and Derek heard the door click shut. Derek was starting to feel numb, Sans wasn’t worried about the risk that leaving the mob brought. Probably because he was the second of his monster mob.

Yea...that had to be it, but too much confidence could be really bad. Derek rolled over in the bed, staring at the ceiling again. What the hell was he going to do now? He still wanted to be free, sure, but he didn’t want Sans to risk his life helping. Sans said it was okay...but Derek felt horrible still. He already liked the monster more than what he should in so short of a time… Closing his eyes he tried to block out everything. Sans was sure it was going to be okay….but humans could be tricky and resourceful. 

Would the skeleton be in some really deep trouble if he helped? Or would he be saved somehow by the monster city mob? Derek wasn’t sure, and his mind kept going in circles until he finally fell asleep in the early morning hours.

\---  
Derek woke in the afternoon, and got up sluggishly. His bedroom door was opened, maybe Sans had checked in on him. He could smell something….burning?! Derek snapped the rest of the way awake and ran to his kitchen. He paused in the doorway and felt his mouth drop open. Black smoke was billowing from a pot on the stove, water was running in the sink and steaming, and there were splatters all around the wall of something red. It didn’t look like sauce… Shaking his head he turned off the stove then water. 

Derek looked around the room...this time more slowly. Something was wrong. Sans had obviously tried to cook something...but wasn’t here right now. Derek saw more red on the counter near a cutting board. There was a onion messily chopped part way. Derek went to it and touched the red. It reminded him of blood…..wait blood?? He looked at the splatter...it looked like what would happen if you cut yourself, ran to the sink then….turned on the water to rinse the cut off!

Sans! Where was he? Derek went out of the kitchen and looked around, he finally found more red leading to the second bathroom. He tried the knob, but it was locked. Damnit. “Sans?” he asked, jiggling the door “Unlock the door! I know you’re hurt...I don’t mind a bit of blood, or whatever this stuff is” it couldn’t be blood right? Even if it was the same color...no way a skeleton could bleed. When no answer came, he shook the door harder. Panic was setting in for some reason. 

Derek knew the house….had lived here for five years now. This bathroom was small, just big enough for a toilet, tub and sink. You could reach the door from the sink or toilet, but not the tub. Frowning he stepped back from the door, then ran up to it, colliding into it with his arm. It lurched, a cracking sound coming from the area he hit. Twice more had the door snapping open, the lock destroying part of the door in the process. The door only opened part way though, hitting something solid. “Sans??” 

Derek squeezed in, thankful he was a scrawny thing. No real muscle or meat. Still he huffed once he was in the already small space….and saw the reason for the door halting. Sans was on the ground, passed out. A red gash was on his arm near the wrist….god there was so much red! Shit, did he have arteries like a human too?! That was unrealistic...still he had lost enough of whatever that was to pass out. Derek could tell Sans had tried to bandage himself with...toilet paper?

Derek sighed and went to Sans, carefully turning him to the side. Then he cleaned up as much of the mess as he could, trying to see the wound better and get that toilet paper off. He had real bandages….not that the skeleton would know that. The tub was closer for a source of water, so he turned that on and washed the arm after lifting Sans to a sitting pose with some effort. Once the arm was under water he went and got his bandages, having to squeeze out of the bathroom again to dash back to the kitchen.

Under the sink was the kit he had put together, he was always getting himself with his damn knives...though he had never accidently cut his wrist before. How did Sans manage to be that clumsy? Derek shook his head and dashed back to the bathroom, grunting as the door tried to take his breath away. Huffing he got bandages ready and then looked over the wound on Sans’ arm. A hiss of breath came at the sight. It was deep and already welling up more red. Derek moved as fast as he could, wrapping the wrist in the bandage. 

“Seriously, how did you do this?” he mumbled as he tied off the bandage. If this wasn’t a mobster swore to be his guard and a monster to boot, Derek would think this was a suicide attempt. He would know….god… No, not the time for that. Derek got some water in his hands and splashed Sans. Come on...another splash gave a small reaction, and Derek finally slapped the cheek of his guard. Bad move on his part. 

Sans’ eyes snapped open, one dark and one with a blue and yellow glow. In a blink Derek felt himself slammed against the wall, a bony hand around his throat. Reflectively his hands went to the bare wrist. “S-sans….” he managed to get out before the hand tightened slightly. Shit. He couldn’t breathe…. Sans stared at him for a long moment with that fiercely glowing eye, then blinked and let go of his neck. Derek fell to the ground coughing. Well, that’s what he got for slapping a criminal.

“shit, are you okay derek?” Sans asked, helping him up gently. Derek looked to Sans, seeing concern, and what could only be guilt. Two white lights met his gaze….no glowing orb. Derek sighed and nodded “What about you? How did you even cut yourself like that?” he pointed to the now bandaged arm. Sans blinked and looked to it, then just stood there, staring at the bandages. “....heh, always been bad at cooking….but thought i’d make some lunch. didn’t even feel the knife cut me instead of the onion when i looked away for a second...sure did see that red though.” Sans said, then faced him again. Sans shrugged, then looked around, like he wasn’t sure where he was. Derek sighed, Sans had probably been in his own panic, and blindly came in here to stop the flow somehow.

“Well...let’s uh….clean it all up, then I will make something...or we can go out and eat.” he was still in his pajamas too…. Derek got the door to open the rest of the way and looked at the damage with a frown. The damage to the door seemed like a little trifle next to Sans’ inability to cook. To think that a monster could be a worse cook than he was. Baffling. Derek shook his head and went out towards his bedroom. There were a few cleaning supplies in his own bathroom that they could use to clean whatever Sans had been shedding. Derek really wanted to ask what it was as he brought the supplies to the kitchen. 

Sans was already in the room, putting the pot in the sink to wash later. Good move, at least the other male knew that much… Derek smiled and filled a bucket with water before handing the skeleton a sponge. Then they started cleaning. Derek couldn’t help but notice that Sans was left handed. That was a rare thing for humans….maybe it was common for monsters? Or maybe it was uncommon, and he was wondering stuff that was silly to wonder about. Derek focused on scrubbing the red away. 

It was a hour and they still hadn’t even gotten the kitchen done, by then Derek was tired, hungry and a little frustrated. “Christ, this stuff does not come up well” he said and flexed his sore fingers. It was almost worse than blood, leaving a nasty stain behind. Derek rubbed his hands together...he wasn’t used to cleaning this long. Heck he barely cleaned his house regularly, having a busy job away. 

Derek looked over to Sans, who was on the floor, scrubbing a spot he hadn’t even noticed. Looked like the skeleton was having about the same amount of luck with the spots. Derek moved and touched the other male’s shoulder gently. Sans jerked, turning towards him, hand to the gun….seemed like reflex. A moment later he looked guilty again and then had a look of question “what?” he asked, and his voice sounded tired. “Let’s take a break” Derek said, offering to help the skeleton up. 

Sans refused the help, getting up with a grunt, and then stretching. Derek heard several pops from the skeletons back and bit back a smile. It was amazing how much like a human that Sans could be...if it wasn’t painfully obvious that he wasn’t a human. It made Derek wonder though. Why did humans hate monsters so much? From the brief time he knew Sans...he could tell that monsters were kind creatures that could be humans equal. Derek sighed….maybe that was why. Humans didn’t want equals. Derek left the kitchen and went to get ready for the rest of the day.


	3. Medicine

Sans was more than embarrassed, but couldn’t show it in front of his charge. He had also lost way too much of what kept him alive. Not magic, not his soul, but DT. His soul was weak, he only had one fucking hp for christ sake! It was stupid how he hadn’t been paying attention. To cut himself so badly….well he was normally better than that. Now not only had he lost enough DT to pass out, but he had almost had killed Derek as well. The person he had to protect. He had to also tell Gaster about what had happened. 

When Derek finally declared a break, Sans asked where the closest phone he could use was. Derek had one in his bedroom, and let him have the privacy that he needed. Sans dialed the number, dreading each number as they came. Could Gaster get him what he needed? Sans had backup of course….but he hadn’t known he would be stuck here. So he had left it at home. Shit. Sans rubbed at his head as the line rang, he had a headache since being slapped awake. He also felt weak...but he couldn’t show it. Derek probably already thought less of him as it was.

Sans closed his eyes, knowing that the rest of this day would just drag on. He would be lucky if he didn’t pass out again. Opening his eyes he heard silence on the other end of the line. Gaster had picked up. His older brother didn’t answer with an introduction. Instead his bro would wait for the caller to say something first, said it was to set their nerves wrong. Sans didn’t have the patience for that. “gaster...it’s me” Sans said, knowing he didn’t really have to go into a lot of detail. The sound of his voice, and the fact he was calling while in the middle of a job would speak volumes to Gaster. 

“What happened?” the question was blunt, and cold. His brother didn’t show emotion, not even in his damn voice. It was why he was such a good hitman. Not hard to kill others if you didn’t feel anything, right? Sans looked to the door then forward again. “i uh….had a accident” he started, messing with the cord from the phone nervously. “i need my uh….medicine. left it home, since no one told me about being here an all” He finished, doubting that Gaster would want or need more information than that. 

Silence dragged on, and Sans started rubbing at his head again. “...I’ll send Papyrus” then a click, and Sans sighed as he hung up his side. Then he flopped back onto the bed. Well, Papyrus coming was better than Gaster himself. Sans closed his eyes and could just picture his tall, energetic brother meeting Derek who was as a whole, calm and collected. Heh….yea, that would be a laugh….

A door slamming open and yelling…. Derek’s voice from somewhere…. A sting in his arm, and blurry figures as he was moved. Then warmth and darkness….

===  
Papyrus looked at the mess with a frown, red was splattered around the kitchen, living room and of course in the guest bathroom. Derek-the human that Sans was watching over-was sitting on the couch, looking worn out. He had explained everything that had happened this afternoon. Papyrus wanted to slap Sans for being so stupid and clumsy. It was clear that the human was worried, especially with Sans passing out twice already. Papyrus looked over the red….and then started cleaning. 

Derek offered to help, but Papyrus refused it, making the human stay on the couch. He had cleaned the red substance before, and could do it quicker alone. While he worked he noticed the not so subtle glances that the human was throwing at the bedroom door. Both of them had agreed that Sans could rest in the human’s bed for now. In fact Derek had found Sans in time, and bandaged the wound that could have killed him. Derek likely didn’t even know he had saved Sans….when Sans was supposed to be protecting him.

Papyrus finished, and heard Derek grumble about hunger before setting up some cooking items. He could cook far better than his brother, and Derek deserved his thanks for saving his brother in some form. Papyrus started cooking while Derek moved about the living room, and he ignored it when Derek opened the bedroom to look in on Sans. Derek really seemed worried about his dumb brother. Strange….the human barely knew Sans right?

Papyrus shook his head and stirred the water that was starting to boil, adding some salt. “Hey, what was that you gave him?” a voice said, causing Papyrus to yell out in surprise. Papyrus was never surprised! The tall skeleton faced the human, who was at the entrance. Papyrus bit back a nagging barrage of angry nonsense at the look on the human’s face. It was more than being worn out and worried...and hungry. There was concern there as well. Concern for Sans…..his older brother. 

The skeleton that had used to make Papyrus laugh, and could still make him smile. Before Gaster started training him as a sniper….and even after. This human….liked his brother? “....IT WAS MEDICINE” Papyrus answered and then added noodles to the pot, trying to busy himself. “...is he sick?” the human asked. The voice sounded upset to say the least. Papyrus sighed and faced Derek. Yup, this human definately liked his brother. “IN A WAY….YES, HE IS SICK. IT IS NOT DEADLY AS LONG AS HE TAKES HIS MEDICINE!” 

Papyrus placed his hands on his hips “WHICH HE FORGOT LIKE A IDIOT! SO IT’S HIS OWN FAULT FOR PASSING OUT!!” He huffed and frowned angrily. “HE CAN BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!!!” silence followed his shouting, and when he finally calmed enough to look at Derek again, he felt bad for the outburst. He knew it hadn’t been Sans’ choice to be here. He also knew that Sans hadn’t known he would be stuck in the human city protecting one of those humans. It wasn’t his brothers fault.

So why did he automatically want to blame Sans? Papyrus sighed and tried to remedy his outburst. He was just about to do that, when the human said something first. “You really care about him huh? That’s nice” a soft smile formed on Derek’s face, before fading into a sad look. “I wish….nevermind. I’m glad you came when you did. I didn’t even know that he had passed out again….if something bad happened to him….” the human rubbed at his arm and sighed. It clicked then. This man more than liked his brother. He was like….well, interesting. Papyrus felt something unwind inside him, and he gave a soft smile of his own.

“SANS IS TOUGHER THAN HE SEEMS, AND HOW I MAKE HIM OUT TO BE” Papyrus put a hand on the human’s shoulder. “HE WILL BE FINE!!” he then turned and checked on the meal he was making. “I HOPE YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI!!” he said, while stirring the noodles. He heard a light chuckle from behind him “Yea….love it.” then he heard the human walking away. Papyrus looked around to watch the human sit on the couch again with a tired sigh. 

Papyrus felt his smile fade away. It made sense now why this human wanted out of the mob. Why Gaster had perhaps chosen Sans for the task of guarding him. Gaster was smart, and many people thought he had no feelings….even Sans believed that! Today though….Gaster had proved he had feelings. Papyrus had seen the slight shift in expression and the shrinking of eyelights. Gaster had been upset, and had rushed to Sans’ room for the ‘medicine’ that Sans needed. When ordering Papyrus to take it to Sans after making him a two way permit...well Gaster had actually shown what Papyrus could only describe as fear.

Fear of losing a brother. Family. It was the only thing that Gaster could care about. Did he know what Sans really was? Papyrus had for a long time….but now that Gaster had assigned Sans to protect this human who was….well the type that most mobsters frowned upon…. Gaster must know. Papyrus turned his focus back to the cooking noodles. Yes...Gaster knew, and when Papyrus got back home, they would talk about this….no matter how much Gaster may not want to.

===

Sans came to awareness slowly. He could hear distant chatter from the other room. He was laying in a bed...that was not his. Sans sat up and looked around in a panic, hand going for his gun. Which was on the nightstand next to the bed. Sans frowned and looked around again and then everything came together. He had passed out again, right on Derek’s bed. He was still on….well in that bed now. Someone had moved him so his head had been on the pillow, and that same someone had covered him with blankets.

Sans rubbed his face and got out of the bed, strapping on his gun and then heading to the door. He was reaching for the knob when a sound he hadn’t heard in years made him freeze. “NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!” his brother was laughing? A chuckle was given in return, Derek….the human had made his brother laugh? Frowning to himself he opened the door, but only a crack, allowing their voices to come in more clearly.

“So then Alex, still with milk all over his face, went up to our mom and just yelled at the top of his lungs: I AM A MILK MAN!” Sans slapped his hand to his mouth as a laugh-a legitimate laugh-threatened to come forth. His brothers laugh covered what chuckles did manage to make it past his mouth. While calming down he progressed that Derek had a brother named Alex. Huh...weird that they had that similarity. Sans had finally collected himself when Papyrus started to talk. “WELL, I KNOW A FUNNY STORY AS WELL!” Sans looked through the door crack in curiosity. Papyrus was beaming, which was a rare sight indeed. Sans felt a smile tug on his teeth. “Oh? Do tell oh great Papyrus” Derek said, and Sans had to hold back a snort. Papyrus had told Derek that?

Wow...his bro had opened up to Derek that much. That was….surprising to say the least. “OH YES! WHEN I WAS A YOUNG….SKELETON, SANS TOOK ME OUT TO THE FAIR!” Sans blinked and wondered how this story was considered funny. “What happened?” Derek asked, a note of curiosity in his voice. “WELL, I DON’T SUPPOSE SANS WOULD SAY IT WAS FUNNY...BUT I CERTAINLY THOUGHT IT WAS….ANYWAYS!” he heard Derek chuckle. “WE WERE AT THE FAIR, AND IT WAS JUST ME AND SANS! A SPECIAL DAY THAT WAS UP UNTIL THEN NOT COMMON. WHILE WE WERE THERE, WE PLAYED GAMES, ATE SOME FOOD AND RODE SOME OF THE RIDES.” 

Sans blinked...he was sure he remembered that day. “SO, WE EVENTUALLY WENT TO THE PETTING ZOO...A PLACE WHERE YOU COULD PET AND FEED ANIMALS.” wait…. “SO WE WERE THERE, RIGHT AMONG THE ANIMALS” no… Sans moved outside of the room to interrupt his brother. “THEN SANS, THE CLUMSY FOOL, SLIPPED ON SOME FEED AND LANDED IN SOME ANIMAL POO!!!” Sans reached the table just as Papyrus finished. Sans huffed and was sweating, he pointed at Papyrus who was smiling smugly. “i disown you bro.” 

“NONSENSE! IT WAS A GREAT DAY THAT WE SPENT TOGETHER!!” Sans sat and glanced to Derek who had found the table very interesting at that moment. Sans looked back to Papyrus, who was holding back laughs. Sans narrowed his eye sockets “oh? so you don’t mind if i tell derek here that on that same day that you laughed at me so hard that the ice cream you had eaten earlier--” Papyrus put his hand over Sans’ mouth with a frown. “...came out of your nose gap” he finished...not like covering his mouth kept him from talking.

Derek snorted then covered his mouth to cover up more chuckles. Sans gave a shit eating grin. Papyrus crossed his arms with a huff, and looked away in his version of a pout. Sans chuckled as well, gaining a surprised look from both his brother and Derek. Sans gave a shrug “sorry bro, but any story you got about me, i got a equally bad one about you” He looked over to Derek and winked. Derek burst out laughing, holding his stomach. Sans couldn’t help but laugh a little bit along.

Papyrus was staring at them both with wide eye sockets. Sans ignored his bro as they wound down, and then crossed his arms on the table surface. “anyway….why you still here bro?” Sans asked while looking to his brother. “....WELL, I FED THE HUMAN, AND HE STARTED TO TALK ABOUT HIS BROTHER!” was the answer he got. “Yea...Alex, he’s younger than me and doesn’t live in the city” Derek added. “....food...is there any left?” Sans asked, realizing that he was actually quite hungry. 

Papyrus got up “OF COURSE THERE IS!I WILL GET YOU SOME RIGHT AWAY” then he went to the kitchen and Sans looked to Derek. Derek wasn't smiling anymore, a deep sadness was now resting in his eyes and expression. The human seemed to notice him staring, because he offered a small sad smile “You two sure love each other….” Derek got up “Papyrus wants to talk to you private like...I'll be in my room with door closed and ears plugged” he patted Sans’ hand, which Sans accepted with shocked easiness. Then Derek sighed “Just hear him out yea? Never know when or if you will see him again” with that rather cryptic sentence Derek left.

Sans felt any mirth he had built up just vanish. Derek seemed upset...not that it was his business why, but it bothered him. He scratched his cheek then looked forward as a plate was placed in front of him. Piled high with noodles lightly sauced. Sans started eating while Papyrus sat down, having that look on his face he always did when he wanted to talk about something seriously.  
===

Derek sat on the edge of his bed, door closed and mind too far away for him to pay attention to much else. Why had he talked about Alex? Sure it had been nice to relive that old memory...but there had been no real reason for it. Derek closed his eyes and held his hands together tightly. Papyrus actually reminded him a little of Alex. Loud, energetic and not afraid to tell things as they were. Bold...maybe even as reckless. Derek sighed and opened the drawer of his nightstand. He looked at the items, a needle, a old tie pin and a note. He took the note out, running his finger over the crease. 

Derek knew every word, every sentence, the date it had been written...everything. He put it back and then got off the bed. He went to his dresser, a old thing that was falling apart, but it was his. He opened the top drawer, moving aside socks, ignoring his package Sans had delivered. In the corner, hidden as well as he could manage was his gun. It wasn't something that he had used often, and now had sat in here for God only knew how long. Derek took it out and checked it over, then placed it on top of the dresser. Then he moved more clothes to reveal a second gun.

This one was a bit newer than his own, and had been in his drawer for just as long. Derek checked it over as well and set it with his gun before shutting the drawer. Then Derek went to his closet, and opened the door. He moved the clothes inside until his old gun belt was unhidden. Taking out he strapped it on, and then got a jacket to hide it. Once that was done both guns were on his sides. Derek shifted his weight, unused to the extra heaviness of the guns. He buttoned the jacket and went to the bedroom door.

He opened it slowly and quietly, looking to the two skeleton brothers. They were in a deep conversation. Derek walked past without much trouble, and left the house as quietly as he had left his room. Down the sidewalk, and then across the road. Sighing he turned to the right and started walking away from his house and the man that was supposed to be guarding him.


	4. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans talk  
> Derek goes for a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! Been busy with rl stuff

Sans was starting at the table, processing what Papyrus had told him. What he asked him. Sans looked up, thinking he heard something at the door, but it was closed, as was Derek’s bedroom. Sans looked back to his brother, then sighed heavily. “bro...i don’t know.” he scratched his cheek “i just...knew one day….kinda out of nowhere? i can’t really peg exactly when” Papyrus sighed “I KNEW THE DAY WE WENT TO THAT FAIR.” Sans blinked, then blushed in embarrassment. “w-what? why didn’t you ever say anything before now?” he looked towards the bedroom nervously. Then he looked back to his brother. Papyrus had his arms crossed and was still looking pretty serious. 

Then Papyrus shrugged “I KNOW HOW IT’S VIEWED, AND THOUGHT MAYBE YOU WOULD COME CLEAN ABOUT IT EVENTUALLY ON YOUR OWN” his brother relaxed, and placed his hands on the table. “I THINK GASTER MAY KNOW AS WELL…..SEEING AS WELL….YOUR CHARGE IS THE SAME WAY” Sans blinked in surprise. Derek? Was that the reason he wanted out of the mob? That made sense. Still, he wouldn’t have guessed that on his own. “DO YOU...FEEL ANYTHING FOR THE HUMAN BROTHER?”

Sans frowned “no! i’m here ta protect him, and that’s all! plus i just met him bro” why would Papyrus even ask that? Sans had learned a long time ago that those kinds of feelings weren’t what he needed to act on. Plus Derek was a human, plus it was his job to protect Derek. The last thing he needed was to fall in love. Sans narrowed his eye sockets, “i don’ have time ta fall in love….it just ain’t for me” it was a hard truth, but well...it was the truth. He was the second in command of the monster mob, to fall in love with some male….let alone a male human. It wouldn’t turn out for the best. 

Papyrus hit the table, and Sans gave a start. “DON’T SAY THAT! YOU DESERVE LOVE, JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE. PLUS WELL...IT IS MORE THAN OBVIOUS THAT HE LIKES YOU” Sans froze, eye sockets wide. Derek….liked him?! “pfft...don’ be ridiculous.” he said, waving a hand in the air. “even if he is like that...no way he’d like a criminal like me….and uh….” he halted as he saw the look on his brother’s face. Sans looked to the table “it ain’t allowed bro….you know that” it would be more than frowned upon. Sans could get killed, and whoever he was with would definitely die. 

“YES….I KNOW….” Papyrus sighed and stood, fixing his tie. “STILL, IF YOU DO END UP LIKING SOMEONE AT SOME POINT BROTHER, I FOR ONE WILL SUPPORT YOU! FOR I AM THAT GREAT!!” Sans looked up at that and smiled softly “thanks bro, your the coolest” he said and stood also. “I KNOW!!” Papyrus claimed as he gathered up his things, handing over Sans’ medicine to the shorter skeleton. Sans took it and tucked it into his vest pocket. This conversation was over now. Papyrus would return home, and likely have a similar conversation with their older brother. 

Sans went to check on Derek, the guy had been pretty quiet for the whole time that he had mostly listened to Papyrus talking. The human was at least polite. Sans opened the bedroom door, and then froze as he took in the empty room. The nightstand drawer was open, and Sans could see a needle, pin and piece of paper from here. The bathroom was open, so he could clearly see that the human wasn’t in this room. What? Sans scanned the room again then around the living room. How? 

Sans dashed to the front door and opened it, glancing around in a panic. Where could he have gone? How long ago had he gone? Sans moved to the road, his expression as calm as he could manage. Fuck fuck fuck! He was better than this! He should have gone and checked when he heard something at the front door! That was likely when it happened...how many minutes had passed since then? How far could a human get on foot?? Or...he at least hoped Derek had been on foot. No chance of catching up if the human called a cab. 

Sans rubbed his face with a groan. What a mess! His first time in the human city on a job, and he was failing to do that job. Shaking his head, he crossed the street, his white eyelights darting back and forth. Which way? Right...or left? Sans crossed his arms and heard Papyrus behind him. Entering his car, the door loud even though it was behind him a distance. Then a sound followed that chilled his soul. The sound of a gun. No mistaking that sound. Sans looked to the right, and dashed off that way...following the sound.   
===

Derek wondered how much time had passed. Enough for Sans to find him gone? Enough to cause the monster to worry?? Derek shook his head. Nah, Sans should go home if he had the chance to. There was no way that he was worth the trouble, no matter how much Sans said it was okay. Derek looked behind him, then ahead again with a sigh. His goal was already in sight. A steeple pointing up into the sky. Derek picked up his pace, adjusting his jacket a bit as he did. It was colder out today then it had been yesterday. Derek hunched a little against the cool breeze as he entered the graveyard. 

Looking around, he went to one of the tombstones in the far back row. Tucked behind others like a second thought. Derek sighed and moved in front of it. This place was depressing, but he had avoided it for too long now. He crossed his arms, looking at the words without reading them. There was no need to, he knew what they said, despite not being here in awhile. Right after this grave was dug, and the coffin buried within...he had been here everyday for three months. Derek closed his eyes, huffing out a long breath and picturing the day it had happened.

Of course he had been there, back then him and Alex had been inseparable. Even with all the bad stuff going on in the background. They were young, and headstrong...and stupid. Derek could still hear the gunshot...and feel the pain-wait what? Derek opened his eyes, the feeling of the ground hitting him causing him to grunt. He hissed in pain and a hand went to his shoulder. Liquid, sticky and flowing too fast. Derek coughed and turned his head, wondering how the fuck he hadn’t noticed someone sneaking up on him.   
The shooter walked forward, gun still smoking. Derek fumbled for his own gun, but the movement only caused more pain, he did manage to sit up against the gravestone. Heh...seemed ironic that he would die at his brother’s grave. Derek looked up as a shadow went over him, and he couldn’t hold back the chuckle. “Wow, never guessed it would be you….” the man was about the same height as him...like Sans was. He had black hair that was slicked back, dark brown eyes, and a nasty goatee. 

The man was wearing the custom black suit that the boss so loved to dress them in. “Stephen…” he started but the sound of the gun cocking silenced him. This man...was one of the ones he had liked, someone he had thought he could trust. A friend. “Boss says to go to hell you filthy gay fucker” oh. Derek closed his eyes, all his planning seemed like a waste of time now. Boss had found out his secret, even though he had been so damn careful about it. Fuck, and now he was going to die, and Sans would likely never know what had happened.

Derek felt a pang of guilt in his heart. The monster didn’t deserve that...and why was he still alive? He slowly opened his eyes again, and blinked in surprise as he saw Sans standing there, his gun at Stephen’s temple. “S-sans?” a range of emotion filtered through him. Surprise, shock, anger….and love. His heart warmed, despite the current situation. Sans had figured out where he was? The monster had likely heard the gunshot, though...still. It wasn’t like the church and graveyard were super close to his home.

Within walking distance, sure...but not close enough you could see it or--why was he thinking about that? “Sans...please...spare him.” the words were out before he could stop them. He saw Stephen widen his eyes a bit, and Sans tilted his head slightly. All Derek could see was a empty eye socket….a deep black void of light. He must being doing that creepy orb thing. “He was the closest….I had to a friend in the mob.” Derek started to stand...he had only been hit in the shoulder after all. Stephen lowered his gun a little...Sans stayed the same. 

Derek smiled, feeling weak. “Sans...he isn’t worth the bullet….or you getting your badge taken away.” he moved from the gravestone, eye twitching as he saw the splash of blood on the stone. He sighed “That’s gonna be hard to get off bro….” he started to try and rub the blood off, hissing in pain. He was still aware of both males nearby. There was no real way not to be aware of them. Derek heard more than saw Stephen drop his gun “I’ll tell boss the job was done! I honestly have nothing against Derek….even if he is gay like the boss said” Derek felt his smile slip away.

Stephen was just obeying orders, just like Sans was right now. Stephen would leave or die here...either way Derek wouldn’t see him again. Just like he wouldn’t see Sans again once he was free. Another reason not to fall in love with the skeleton...but he was afraid it was a bit too late for that. He would just have to deal with the heartbreak when that moment came. Derek looked over to the two as he heard a gun cock...or rather un-cock. Sans lowered his gun “get outta here, don’ want ta see your mug ever again.” the monster said. Stephen nodded his head and then dashed away, leaving his gun behind.  
Derek felt his body relax, and then he felt gravity calling his again. This time he was caught, and found himself against Sans’ body. He had time enough to be aware of a faint pulse coming from the skeletons body...and warmth...before he passed out.

===  
Sans had been relieved when he had found Derek still alive. Harmed...but still alive. He had been tempted to kill the man who had shot his charge, but Derek’s words had cut through...and honestly had made sense. This other man wasn’t worth the effort. He left without the gun as well...so Sans could guess that he wouldn’t return. Still...he may need to move Derek to a safer location, which meant a call to his boss. Sans caught movement out of the corner of his vision and turned to see Derek falling forward. 

Sans caught him, and soon after Derek passed out. Sighing Sans lifted him and destroyed the dropped gun with magic. Sans spared a look to the tombstone spattered with blood. The name made him hold Derek a little closer. ‘Alex King’....Alex was the name of Derek’s brother, but earlier Derek hadn’t exactly been talking like his brother was dead. Had he been? Sans had only caught the tail end of it of course. Shaking his head Sans started to move, glancing down to Derek every so often.

Derek was growing pale, and had lost a lot of blood already. Sans would have to get him to a doctor, but didn’t know the ones in the human city. Shit. This was bad. Real bad. Sans blinked as he saw a familiar car waiting at the graveyard exit. Papyrus. Sans quickened his pace, opening the door with his magic, then getting in as carefully as he could manage. Once the door was closed his brother started driving.

Sans ignored where they were going in favor for getting Derek’s wound uncovered. It was a through and through. From the back and at a slight angle up. The bullet likely missed the bones buried beneath the human’s skin...but with how much blood was pumping out, a vein had to have been hit. “shit” he caught Papyrus looking briefly back, but ignored it. Sans folded up Derek’s coat and put it behind the hole in the back. Then his hand went to the exit wound. Red quickly tried to cover the white bones of his hand. 

This wasn’t helping. Sans stayed as he was though, feeling sweat roll down his skull as the car continued onwards. They had to be past Derek’s house by now. It was just down the street and Papyrus was still driving. Sans looked up, and recognized the booth that led to the tunnel. Home….Papyrus was taking them home. Sans stared forward in silence as they passed with no problem. Seemed they were more concerned about the ones coming in then going out. Ha. Pathetic...still...if he had known that he may not be here right now. 

Sighing Sans looked back to Derek “hang on…” he said, gritting his teeth at the way Derek looked. So pale...and so still. Sans closed his eyes and focused on Derek. He was not good at healing magic, but perhaps what little he could manage would help. So concentrating he let the magic spark and start to flow. Warmth going to the wound, his mind sending signals of ‘soothe, heal, mend’ as the magic flowed. Vaguely he heard the gate opening...but all his attention was on his human charge, and the faint pulse of magic going from him to Derek. “c’mon” he said, already feeling sweat beading up as his brother took a sharp turn. Papyrus could be pretty reckless when driving in their own turf. 

Finally Sans had to let go, breaking the flow of magic as the car halted. He was only mildly surprised to see his own home in front of them. Gaster had been a doctor at one point after all...so it probably made sense to Papyrus to bring the injured human here. Sans lifted Derek again, and got the door opened. He left the car and hurried to the house, and got inside and went straight to Gasters room.


	5. Perseverance

Sans paced up and down the hall, his length had increased as time dragged on. Gaster had shoved him out of the room, and had locked the door to work on Derek. Sans couldn’t help but pace, it was the only way to properly express himself in his own home. Showing emotion in front of Gaster was bad news even if the older brother was in a good mood. Sans looked at the clock for what had to be the hundredth time. Why was it taking so long? The gunshot wound hadn’t seemed THAT bad. Sans huffed and continued his trek down the hall.

It wasn’t very long...but long enough to go in front of their three separate rooms. His own room was at the end of the hall, and he had a balcony all his own. Gaster was next door and in the middle room. Papyrus at the other end right at the top of the stairs. Papyrus was always the first one awake and cooked breakfast, so it made sense he got the room with easy access to the stairs. At the bottom of those stairs was a living room, a little bigger than Derek’s was. It had a couch a end table and one of those newer television sets.

Right under his bedroom was the kitchen, with a counter space, stove, sink and fridge. A nice cozy home for three skeleton mobster monsters. Fucking hilarious. Sans glanced at the clock again as he turned and went towards the stairs. Sighing he rubbed at his eyes and grit his teeth. He could hear Papyrus in the kitchen, either cleaning or cooking something, Sans didn’t really care. Sans had messed up bad, and was sure that he would be lectured by Gaster. Probably worse from their boss. Fuck. 

Thoughts were shattered as Gaster’s door opened, the tall and thin form of his brother coming out. Their eyelights met and Gaster only motioned with his hand, heading downstairs. Sans watched him go, then went into the room. The room was the smallest of the three, yet Gaster somehow managed to have a bed, desk and dresser in here. Derek was on the bed, still unconscious, and now bare chested except for some bandages on the affected shoulder. Sans walked up to the bed, and looked the human over. 

Derek was still breathing at least. He still looked paler than normal. Sans felt a tenseness fade, Derek was alive. “Perseverance” Sans nearly yelled out as the deep voice came from behind him. He managed not to, looking towards Gaster. “...what?” Sans asked, straightening himself to the pose gaster liked. Gaster was looking at Derek “This one’s soul. Purple for perseverance.” Sans blinked, then looked to Derek. Huh. Really? May explain a few things, but so far Derek hadn’t really shown strong personality traits towards that.

“In other words, he will live….and likely wake...but he will not stay in my room. Either move him to yours or take him back to the human city.” Gaster said, causing Sans to turn towards the door. Gaster was gone already though and Sans rolled his eye lights. Then he sighed and moved towards the bed, being careful, he lifted the human and took him to what he called his room. Sans didn’t own much really. A mattress, dresser and a lamp were his objects in his room. His gun was the only possession besides his car that he even gave a ounce of care for. 

Sans laid Derek on the mattress, though he felt the human deserved better….then dashed the thought before leaving the room. The middle brother shoved his hands in his pants pocket then went downstairs, looking into the kitchen briefly before sitting on the couch and relaxing as much as he dared. Gaster was gone for now, but that could be for a short time or a long time. Could never tell with the famous hit man. 

Sans looked up to his door, then forward. What should he do now? His car was still at Derek’s….and he still needed to talk about a safe house for the human. Plus Derek couldn’t logically stay in the monster city. If the boss found out the whole skeleton family may be in hot water so to speak. Sans sighed and rubbed at his eyes again. “BROTHER, WHEN IS THE LAST TIME YOU SLEPT?” Papyrus asked, causing Sans to blink and look towards the voice. Papyrus was in the kitchen entryway, hands on hips and a frown on his face.

“...dunno….a while” he didn’t get much sleep. Insomnia and nightmares saw to that. When he DID get sleep, it was usually in short spurts and normally when he was home alone...sometimes if it was just him and Papyrus he could get a few winks in...never when Gaster was home though. It was like their eldest brother didn’t believe in sleep...Sans doubted that the hit man slept at all. “IF YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT THE HUMAN, GASTER SAID HE WILL BE FINE!” Sans chuckled lightly, no real amusement making its way out. “yea, i know”

He looked forward. If he wanted to really admit it, he was tired. Too much had happened in the last few days, but he had already technically slept when… “oh...i slept today” right….when he was low on DT. He had passed out TWICE….so why did he feel so exhausted still? Maybe because he had been so panicked about Derek...and now that was over. So...his body could relax more? Maybe. It could be because he was home, and it almost felt like a normal day. Almost. If it wasn’t for the fact that a human was upstairs in his room, it could be a normal day...as normal as it was for someone in the mob. 

Sans looked up to his room, then shrugged and settled into the couch. More sleep wouldn’t kill him, might actually help a bit. Closing his eyes he let the normal sounds of his home surround him without much bother. If the front door opened he would wake up. If Derek came downstairs, he would wake up. Just a few minutes….and he would be his usual self again.

===  
Derek woke, blinking drowsily at an unfamiliar ceiling. He turned his head...he could see a doorway nearby. He could also tell he wasn’t in his bed...whatever he was laying in was way lower. Derek rolled, and winced. God his shoulder hurt, and his arm was partially numb. He blinked to see a floor close to him. The mattress he was laying on was just on the floor. No frame. Derek frowned and pushed off it to sit up, looking around the room. There was a dresser and a lamp, and what looked like a exit outside?

Curious he stood, favoring his shoulder a little as he did. It was a few steps to the exit, and he looked outside. There was a small balcony, the banister had christmas lights on it, and snow??? Derek rubbed his eyes with his good hand, and looked again. There was still snow, and still christmas lights there. It wasn’t even December. Interesting….he also saw a ashtray out there, with more than a few spent cigarettes in the tray. A secret smoker? Or maybe only allowed to smoke outside. 

Rubbing his chin he looked around the room he was in again. It had sparse furniture...the mattress didn’t even have a frame for christ sake! Who’s room was this? Where was it, to have snow outside?? Derek moved toward the door, and opened it slowly. Poking his head out, he looked down a hallway...two more doors down that way. Then a set of stairs that led down. Leaving the room he went to a bannister right in front. From here he could see the living room...or so he guessed seeing as there was a couch and a television set down there.

On the couch, snoring loud enough to hear from here, was Sans. Derek smiled softly and leaned against the bannister a little. So this was Sans’ home, it was really the only explanation at this point. The two other doors must be whoever else lived here...so Papyrus and the mysterious oldest brother. So whose room had he been in? Certainly not Papyruses...that skeleton was too proud to have a room like that. Likely not the oldest brother either, though he didn’t know anything about him. Was it Sans’? 

That was a saddening thought. Derek moved, walking down the hall as quietly as he could, then down the stairs towards noise that had been right under him. Sans didn’t stir as he passed and went to a entry way. Looking inside he saw a small, yet useful kitchen. Counter, stove, sink and fridge, as well as some cupboard space. Nice. Derek moved towards the tall skeleton busy working with food. “Papyrus” he said and smiled as the monster spun with knife in hand. He wasn’t scared though, the monster wouldn’t hurt him. Papyrus relaxed and gave him a smile in return.

“How long he been sawing logs for?” Derek asked, pointing a thumb towards the living room. Papyrus looked to the clock “....about a hour now” Derek blinked at the softer volume, and looked to the clock as well. It was evening now...was it the same day? It had to be. “I see...must be tired…” he looked forward again. Was that his fault? He rubbed the back of his neck. “I seem to be lacking my normal attire, do you have something I could borrow?” Papyrus looked him over. “Sans’ things might fit you...at least his shirts will” Derek nodded and then pointed upwards. The room he had been in was right above the kitchen. 

“The room I was in??” he asked, though he felt he knew the answer. Papyrus nodded, and Derek felt his heart drop slightly. Why did Sans have so little to call his own? Well...that at least explained why he was protective of his gun. Besides the car he had in the garage back in the human city...it was likely the most expensive thing he owned. Derek sighed and moved, walking past the snoring skeleton again, then up the stairs, and back to the bedroom. He went to the dresser and opened the second drawer. 

Just habit, but ended up being the right one. Shirts lined the dresser in neat folded rows. Huh…. Derek picked one at random and got it on, hissing in pain when he had to move his injured arm through the sleeve. After it was buttoned up and tucked into his trousers he went back downstairs and sat on the couch, making sure that Sans had plenty of room. Once he sat however, the skeleton listed sideways, his head ending up in the human’s lap. 

Derek froze, eyes going to the white round skull on his legs. Sans moved a little, muttering and then started to snore again. Derek just stared, stiff as a board. Oh god. He was so god-damn cute asleep. Derek found himself studying the round cheeks and dome of the skeleton’s head. It wasn’t like the normal shape that human skulls had. Those were more square jawed normally...like how Papyrus looked. Sans’ nose gap was triangular, round at the top. His teeth seemed to just be one row...which was also odd, since humans had a top and bottom set. 

Derek moved his hand, and poked at one of the teeth before he could stop himself. It was hard, like any other tooth. Derek moved his hand back quickly, his gaze going to the closed eye sockets. It was like Sans had eyelids...but made of bone. This close he could see faint shadow under those eyes...what could be the equivalent to bags under the eyes. Huh…. Derek moved his hand again, and rubbed his thumb gently under one of those eyes. 

The ones that so far had scared him, and made him curious to how they functioned. Sans could obviously see...but what allowed him to see? Sans moved his head, and Derek jerked back his hand while going even stiffer. Then Sans rolled over...and buried his head into Derek’s stomach. Derek felt heat rise to his cheeks. Fuuuuuuuuuuuck. Now what? Derek was essentially trapped. If he moved at all, Sans would surely wake. He didn’t want that, Sans deserved rest after what had happened today. 

Derek sighed, and before he knew it, was relaxed and absently rubbing Sans’ head. Like it was a cat on his lap and not a monsters head. His eyes grew heavy, and before he knew it he was out like a light, his hand resting against cool bone, and his head against the back of the couch. 

===  
Papyrus paused in making dinner when the snoring increased from the next room. For heaven’s sake! His brother would wake the whole neighborhood at this rate. Frowning he started to leave the kitchen, but froze when the couch came into vision. He felt his jaw drop at the sight in front of him. Derek and Sans were both asleep, and both were snoring. The human had some wet stuff coming from his mouth also. That wasn’t what made him freeze though. It was the way they were positioned.

Derek was sitting, head angled back, one arm on the armrest of the couch and the other resting on top of Sans. A human hand rested on his brother’s skull. Sans’ face was facing the human, and his head was on Derek’s lap! Other than that he was just laying on his side like he normally did if he happened to fall sideways on the couch. Wowie! The fact that Sans hadn’t woken when landing on the soft lap spoke volumes on how tired his older brother really was. Normally Sans would wake up upon landing on something that wasn’t just the couch….or his mattress upstairs. 

Closing his mouth, Papyrus backed away into the kitchen. Sans deserved some rest, plus it would be interesting to see the reaction he had when he did wake up. Hopefully Derek didn’t startle too easily...and hopefully his brother would be fast enough to realize the situation before doing something stupid. Papyrus went back to preparing dinner. The snores soon faded to background noise as he busied himself. Gaster would return in time to eat, so the Great Papyrus had better have a great meal ready!

Papyrus started to hum to himself as he chopped some onions up. He didn't notice when the louder snoring faded to something softer….but he did notice when the door opened then closed with a soft click. Papyrus set down his knife and wiped his hands calmly.

With the same calm he went to exit the kitchen while summoning a bone club. All his family members could close the front door without a sound. Even the human could manage that much, seeing as he left his home without him or Sans noticing. So whoever just entered his home was not family. Papyrus paused outside the kitchen, hiding his surprise quite well.

The boss was standing right at the door, face turned towards the couch. Next to her was Gaster, no emotion showing on his face. Papyrus gripped his bone magic, the only sign of his inner anger. Gaster had gone and told the boss? Why?? He straightened himself and moved so he was somewhat blocking the couch.

While moving he did notice that Sans had moved, and wasn't snoring anymore. Derek was still out like a light. So Sans may be awake but faking sleep, and the human was oblivious to the situation at hand. That was okay, Papyrus didn't expect a human to have the same instincts as a monster. Still he would not allow harm to fall to either of them...it was his fault that Derek was here after all.

Papyrus stiffened as the boss looked to him, no anger was in her gaze. Unlike the brothers she was a goat like monster, about the same height as Gaster. That didn't include her horns. She was a solid person, with soft fur that covered her body. Her clothes were plain, if you were a stranger passing her on the street, you would never guess that she was a mob boss.

“I'll leave it to you Miss Toriel" Gaster said, then his brother moved to the kitchen. Separating himself from what might happen. Papyrus felt a tense silence fall, and kept a tight grip on his bone. It was the only thing keeping him from running like a coward. It was the only thing keeping him from yelling at his brother in anger.

Toriel smiled softly, then raised her hand, a flame soon appearing and floating above her palm. “My friend, you realize you broke a law?” she asked, a sweet tone in her voice. Still, there was a edge there, like someone scolding a child. Papyrus didn't trust his words, but nodded. “You are prepared for punishment, are you not?”

Papyrus closed his eyes and nodded again. He was prepared. He opened his eyes and faced his boss resolutely. The fire hovered, her calm gaze meeting his...and then a shot rang out, causing him to flinch. The fire proofed away, the boss looking to the couch with surprise. Oh god...that had been Sans’ gun. Papyrus turned his head slowly, not wanting to see his brother betraying their boss.

Luckily that wasn’t the case. Instead his own surprise made its way into his expression. Sans was awake, his eye sockets wide and dark, his hand on his empty holster. His gun was in a soft human hand. Derek was looking at their boss resolutely, the gun steady in his hand. Papyrus felt a chill go down his spine. For a human, Derek was frightening right now. 

Papyrus felt frozen, even as hearty laughter burst out from the boss. Derek didn't move...didn't even blink. Sans moved a little looking to the boss nervously, his eye lights back. The laughter died down, and the boss spoke “My dear, I would not have harmed him. Derek still didn't move, gun aimed at Toriel still. Papyrus did move though, the tension he had felt going away like a rubber band snapping. He looked to the boss, who looked pleased.

Feeling confused, Papyrus looked to Sans, who shrugged and looked to Derek. The human was still holding the gun, the expression on his face had only softened slightly. Sans moved, placing a hand on top of the gun. This seemed to get Derek back, he blinked and looked to Sans as well. “hey pal...can i have this back now?” Sans’ voice was gentle, causing Papyrus to blink. Derek blinked again, looking to the gun, then Toriel...then back to Sans.

“...he...can't be hurt" the human said, seeming confused. Papyrus moved, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked to Toriel who shook her head. Papyrus felt more confused and looked back to the two on the couch again. Sans seemed nervous, but was talking calmly. “nah, won't let that happen okay?” He said, trying to guide the gun down wards. “papyrus can defend himself...and he has me" Derek blinked again and looked to Papyrus.

Then that resolve crumbled, tears building up in the humans eyes. “I...couldn't save him…” he said, and lowered the gun. Sans took it gently, putting it back into his holster. Derek looked to Sans, who then pulled the human into a hug “it weren't yer fault" he said, and like that Derek began to sob loudly, holding on to Sans tightly. Papyrus blinked and scratched his skull. What on earth was happening? 

Sans was gushing Derek and rubbing the humans back, much like when he had done when Papyrus was upset when they were younger. Toriel tugged on Papyrus’s shoulder and motioned towards the kitchen when he looked to her. Together they left the two alone, and Papyrus picked up cooking where he had left off, still trying to process what had just happened.

===  
Sans had certainly been shocked at Derek's actions at first. To think his charge would take his gun and fire it had been surprising enough. He didn't even see the movement...well maybe a blur of it, either way Derek was a quick draw. The shot had made him go for his holster, a moment later realizing his mistake.

All he could do was stare at Derek, frozen until the laugh broke out, bringing him back to the situation at hand. He looked over to Toriel, and felt himself relax as she said she wouldn't hurt Papyrus. Sans hadn't even realized he had been tense because of that. The tense moment was gone, but Derek still held the gun up, aimed at their boss. It would be bad if he fired again.

Sans moved then, only then realizing that he had been using Derek's lap as a pillow. Pushing that aside for now he rested his hand on top of his gun, asking for it back. Derek looked to him and said something that made Sans realize that the human wasn't fully in the moment. Sans gently told Derek it was fine, nervous about what would happen if he spoke normally.

Derek finally came back to the present, tears forming in his eyes. Sans took his gun and then wrapped his charge into a hug. It was instinct, and he didn't think too much about it as Derek broke down. The human had said he couldn't save him. Alex. A brother, and someone the human had felt he should've been protecting. Sans could understand that. The same way he could tell it hadn't been the humans fault.

Derek wasn't the type to stand idly by when someone was in danger, his actions just now proved that. Sans did his best to comfort his charge, as Derek gave a wet and almost breathless apology. He wasn't apologizing to Sans though. The skeleton monster rubbed the humans back, frowning as the story came out.

They had been in a alley together, doing something reckless. Then the attack came, Derek had been hit in the leg by something, and watched as his brother was killed. Not by guns...but with magic. A monster. This had been years ago, before the fence and booth had been put into place. Many attacks like that one had sealed the monsters to their side of the tunnel. 

Sans wasn't sure what to say. Knowing a monster had destroyed his charges life by taking the thing he loved...and causing him to go into the mob...It was sickening. Sans continued to hush Derek, knowing there wasn't much he could do about the past. All he could do is provide some semblance of support for the human. After a few minutes more, Derek started to relax. They parted, Derek pushing away and wiping his eyes. 

Sans was uncertain on what to do next, so he stood and headed for the kitchen. Derek stayed on the couch behind, and Sans was fine with that for now. He entered the kitchen and looked at the others there before sitting at the table in silence. Gaster and Toriel were chatting quietly in a corner, and Papyrus was still preparing dinner. Sans rested his head in his hand, covering his eyes. Today had been a pain, with lots of twists and turns. It was amazing that it was the same day at all. 

The skeleton wasn’t sure he could take much more. It was amazing that Derek was putting up with everything. Or maybe...seeing as the human had broken down, maybe he wasn’t putting up with it after all. Sans couldn’t really blame the human either. He sighed and moved his hand, rubbing against his cheek and looking towards his boss and brother chatting. They were likely talking about what the next step would be. He had to admit, he was curious what they would come up with, but knew better than to interrupt the two. Even if Toriel was forgiving about such actions, his brother was not. 

So Sans leaned back into the chair, his gaze drifting towards the view of the living room. There wasn’t much that you could see from here, just the front door and the end table. If he wanted to see Derek from here, he would have to move...not that he was worried about the human or anything. It was just his job to keep watch on Derek…..just a job…. So why did he want to move so he could see the other male? He moved, changing his seat and point of view. Now he could see the couch, but not the human. 

Scratching his cheek he fidgeted, leaning as far back into his chair as he dared with Gaster close by. He heard a chuckle, but ignored it while drumming his fingers on the table. Still couldn’t see the human from here. “For stars sake, just go back to the living room.” Sans flinched, and looked to Gaster, who did not look amused. Papyrus was trying hard to hide a smile and Toriel was chuckling at him. Sans stood and walked back out….into a empty living room. God, not again….then he heard a sound upstairs and relaxed a little. 

At least Derek hadn’t left the house. Sans walked upstairs to his room, and saw that it was empty too. Blinking he heard more noise, from outside. Oh right, his balcony. Sans followed the noise, which turned out to be singing. Outside was Derek, leaning against the bannister and singing a song to himself. A drift of whitish grey rose into the air...smoke from a cigarette. Sans lifted a bone brow and headed outside. Derek stopped singing and looked towards him, then quickly looked forward again. Sans frowned and went to the side, leaning his back against the bannister nearby. He crossed his arms and watched as Derek took a deep drag of the cigarette. Sans watched as Derek gazed outwards...there’s was the last house on the road before the Waterfall sector, so all that could be seen was a field of snow, the river and the start of cliffs. 

It was good in that no monsters could see Derek on this balcony. Not that Sans was worried about that. It was just one less thing to worry about. “What a day…” Derek finally said, still looking ahead. Sans looked forward and away from the human, his view was just trees. “yea...kinda hard to believe this is still the same day” he replied, and Derek chuckled. Sans returned his gaze to the human as he took another drag from the cigarette. Derek seemed more relaxed now then just a few minutes ago. 

Derek looked to him “Sorry about before...today was full of old memories…” he was averting his gaze a little, like he was embarrassed. Sans gave his own small chuckle “it ain’t no problem. i would do the same if paps died….” that was the truth too. Derek finally met his eyes, and smiled softly. Then he looked forward, and took another drag before standing straight. He huffed out the smoke and put out the butt in the tray nearby. Then Derek stretched with a small wince, rubbing his injured arm after. Sans just watched, not even caring that he was kinda staring. 

The human turned away from his view then, looking at Sans with a soft smile “Still….thanks” then he moved forward and Sans felt a kind of realization. Papyrus was right. His charge liked him...like really liked him. How? They had barely known each other a whole day yet. Sans watched as Derek left, and felt frozen again. God, this was going to be hard. Derek liked him...and he couldn’t feel anything for the human...at least not that way. It wasn’t allowed…. Sighing Sans followed, and followed his charge downstairs. They went to the kitchen and sat, Sans crossing his arms and staring at the table as Papyrus finished up dinner


	6. UPDATE

Hey guys! I'm sorry that I kind of vanished off the face of the earth when it comes to updates. Lately I haven't felt motivated to write, despite loving writing. I also haven't updated this because I am unsure of the direction I want to take in the next chapter. I had a loose idea, but for some reason I can't seem to flesh it out properly for you guys. I don't really have any one to bounce ideas off of either so its just me and my easily distracted brain. I am trying my best to continue with my work, so try to be patient with me okay?

Love you all and thanks for all the comments and Kudos!   
~Ash


End file.
